<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you. by sunrisebeanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623438">you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisebeanie/pseuds/sunrisebeanie'>sunrisebeanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunrisebeanie/pseuds/sunrisebeanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little poem about the feeling of loving someone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>legitimately ignore the fandom, i didn’t know which one to put for such a generalized poem, so i just chose the one i’ll probably be working on the most!! (ish)  i am also very new to the actual use of posting on this site, so bare with me !!  enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you.</p><p>you’re the one who picks me up,<br/>the one who makes me feel alright. <br/>what would i do without you?<br/>i wouldn’t have a clue.</p><p>your smile, brighter than the brightest light,<br/>makes everyone else’s look dull.<br/>your eyes, i see scars,<br/>i see life, i see new beginnings.</p><p>your hair, like waves in the ocean,<br/>it moves with the wind.<br/>the dimples on your cheeks,<br/>they always find a way to show up when you need them. </p><p>your skin, so smooth,<br/>freckles splattered across your face.<br/>your lips, softer than a feather,<br/>expressive with every emotion. </p><p>your personality, seeking adventure,<br/>making every experience memorable.<br/>the way you use your talents,<br/>i’ve seen no other person use them so diligently, so elegantly.</p><p>your hands, full of skill,<br/>can create the most breathtaking pieces.<br/>the words you use,<br/>they convey more emotion than i’ve been able to feel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading :D i know it’s really short, but it’s a cute lil thang, and i have a few more! + i may or may not add to it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>